


Date in the Dolce

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bribery, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tsukiyama Shuu being dramatic, Yacht, date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokyo Ghoul Valentine for ekaitz in Tumblr.</p><p>The gourmet wants to take Kaneki out for a date for Valentines Day. He asks for Hinami and Banjou’s advice on what to do. He ends up indirectly bribing them with gifts and made them help convince Kaneki to agree to go on the date. Kaneki now wants revenge during the date in Tsukiyama's boat called, the Dolce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ekaitz (LMC)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMC/gifts).



> I am a failure of a person because this gift fic is LATE for the Valentines day exchange. OTL

Tsukiyama Shuu audibly sighed.

He tells himself that everything today will be fine and repeats it like a mantra in his head.

What could possibly go wrong? The sun is shining brightly, his shoes are new and shiny, birds are chirping, tasty humans are abundant, and everything today will go according to plan! The purple-haired ghoul tells himself as he speeds his way through the busy streets of Tokyo.

Tsukiyama Shuu is now en route to Kaneki’s apartment driving his red Ferrari. Normally, he prefers to use a less noticeable vehicle for safety purposes, but today is special and he wants to look his best to woo the object of his affection.

This day will be perfect!

Today is the day when people celebrate all matters regarding the heart.

Some are probably celebrating a mischievous naked little cherub hitting people with arrows and making them fall in love. This arrow has indeed hit him hard, so hard, that he can spend hours staring at nothing and just thinking about Kaneki.

Valentines day is not only the day of hearts, but also the day when humans give those slimy, mud-tasting chocolates to each other.

Ugh!

Memories from his dreadful high school days came back to him when he was expected to eat those putrid human confectionaries. He is fine with celebrating this day as the day of hearts—the chewy, four-chambered, blood filled organ kind.

Tsukiyama sighs as he remembers how he used to love eating healthy hearts of athletes before. Though he often leaves his victims alive, hunting for a heart requires the human to die. 

He loved the feeling of plunging his hands through the human’s ribcage as he plucks their heart away from their body. Those were his foolish days of running around chasing for the perfect ingredient to fill the void in his stomach; not knowing what he needed was to fill the void in his heart.

That delicacy of human cardiovascular muscle does not interest him anymore because he has turned away from his gourmet ways.

He now desires nothing more but to pour the contents of his heart and all of his affection into his one and only Kaneki. His Kaneki whose scent beats anything he has ever smelled before, whose taste is like heaven, whose voice sends shivers down his spine, and whose presence is like the warm sun on his face. Sometimes, the half-ghoul just makes him want to break out in a dance, sing praises, and write poems for how wonderful Kaneki is.

Kaneki is like the cornucopia of his desires that sates all his needs. He is his friend, his obsession, his lover, his master, his everything. What best way to show his strong emotions than to spoil the younger ghoul and buy him gifts?

In the start of their relationship, Kaneki has already told him to stop bringing gifts. The purple-haired ghoul bargained that he should be allowed to bring gifts on special occasions. After much hesitation, the half ghoul conceded.

Well, Valentines Day _is_ a special occasion, right?

The trunk of his car is now full of gifts for Kaneki. He had the nice department store lady wrap all the gifts in red and purple and top it all with a black ribbon.

“Tonight will be perfect and _magnifique_!” He said out loud to further assure himself as he tucks an annoying strand of his bangs away from his eyes.

The purple-haired ghoul bites his lips as he takes a quick glimpse of his reflection on the rear-view mirror. He sees his usual handsome face, yes, but with it came the look of nervousness. Telling himself that everything will be perfect and will go smoothly doesn’t help ease his worry.

The _gourmet_ does not get nervous, but Tsukiyama Shuu—the one desperately in love— does. This feeling of nervousness is new to him because he’s used to being so sure of himself and his desires. Ever since he met Kaneki, this all changed. He found himself questioning everything he knows and end up looking back at Kaneki for approval. He isn’t even sure if he can still be called a _gourmet_ anymore, let alone the identity of this new love struck ghoul he has become. 

Tsukiyama turned right on the next corner and soon arrived in front of Kaneki’s apartment. He would normally park a few blocks away, but now, he just parked on the curb in front of the gate. He put his car in park and breathed in deeply the smell of leather car seats.

He can do this.

He pulls down the sun visor to look at his face once again. He looks just fine and doesn’t look _that_ nervous.

The only real problem is his pesky uncooperative bangs. He is having a bad hair day today. Maybe he should’ve gone to his stylist yesterday instead of staring at the ceiling fantasizing about this date.

He got out the car, locked it, and walked over to the door. Tsukiyama rolled through the mental list in his head as he rang the doorbell.

Are all preparations done? Check.

Gifts? Check.

Suit? Check

Handsome face? Check!

Everything is ready.

He could see his reflection on the door’s glass panel. He purposefully didn’t bring roses because there’s enough of that from where he plans on taking Kaneki.

Tonight will definitely be _dolce_!

He can’t believe Kaneki even agreed to go on a date with him. Even if they have been “together” for months, this is still just their first date—as boyfriends. He can’t blame the half ghoul for not wanting to go on a date with him before. Their first two dates as _friends_ was a disaster because he didn’t know the real meaning of his hunger. Now, he knows all too well that his stomach is not the one that hungers; it was his heart. 

It was about a month ago when he bugged and bothered the half-ghoul to go on a date with him. The half-ghoul spared him a glance and then ignored him. He thought about all of these extravagant and ridiculous ways to ask Kaneki out on a date and all of it failed.

One night, he just said his honest feelings with no pretense and lies. He told Kaneki that he just wants to go on a date, surprise him, lavish him with attention, and shower him with the love he deserves. He also added a full disclosure: no evil plans, absolutely no gourmet restaurants, no unethically obtained meat, and no third party females.

After telling the other ghoul of his clear intentions, Tsukiyama got an annoyed grunt of approval from the half-ghoul as he got kicked off the bed and got a pillow thrown at his face. The sleepy half ghoul told him to shut up because it’s three fucking am and people are trying to sleep. It was still a win for the purple haired ghoul even if he had to sleep on the couch for a few hours.

Fast forward to the actual day of their date, he now stands at the door and is still ringing the doorbell. Surely, Kaneki remembered, right?

The door finally opened and Hinami let him in with a smile.

“Hello, little lady. Is Kaneki ready for our date?” He asked courteously.

Hinami just stared at him puzzled at first and then realized that today is Valentines Day. It was the day of her brother’s and flower man’s date. “Oh, the _date_ is today! I forgot! Brother is still in his room. I’ll go tell him you’re here.”

“Why, how wonderful of you! Thank you. I had a feeling he will forget so just tell him to come down and I have everything ready for him in my car. ”

“Okay!” Hinami said, smiling shyly. “But aren’t you a little too early? Weren’t you planning for a dinner date like you said?”

Tsukiyama made a gesture with his right hand, “Ah, I want to give Kaneki a chance to open his gifts! I imagine he would want to open them here since you all helped me come up with it.”

Hinami’s smile grew wider as she said, “Did you get him what I told you?”

Tsukiyama smiled as he nodded his head.

“I’ll go call brother now!” The teen ghoul said as she excitedly disappeared in the hallway leading to the stairs.

Tsukiyama dusted off the couch and quietly sat down. Before, he would have to explain at the door why he was visiting. Now, he just gets let in. Something definitely changed and this made him feel good. He smoothed the creases on his suit with a small smile on his face.

Now that he just needs to wait for Kaneki, he feels his heart beat uncontrollably.

The normally confident and outspoken gourmet has now become this nervous fool. Sometimes, he just feels so happy and eager when he sees the half-ghoul that actions would often go first before his mind can process what he should do.

He even starts to question if this black suit with purple pinstripe is too bland for their date. This is certainly something he wore to appease the other ghoul. Kaneki hates it when he wears bright colored clothes and if he stands out too much. Maybe it’s because the half-ghoul doesn’t want anyone else to stare at him?

He questions himself once again.

Tsukiyama can at least be sure that this date will go according to plan. This date has been planned for weeks and he even consulted with the Little Mouse just to see if he is doing the right thing. He wanted to know what kind of gift he should give Kaneki for this special day. He wanted it to be a surprise, and obviously couldn’t ask the half-ghoul. His former classmate and now turned informant, said something about asking people around Kaneki for what he wants.

Tsukiyama followed her advice and in the prior weeks, has been consulting with Hinami and Banjou for the perfect gift to give Kaneki. At first, they were skeptical why he is asking for their opinion, but asking them for help has proved to be beneficial for him. He somehow felt this odd feeling of receiving a more welcome reception the next time he visited.

Even Banjou became warmer towards him and would sometimes chat and ask him how he is. Because of this, he got to ask Banjou’s gas mask friends for gift suggestions. He knows they were at odds before, but the three masked ghouls know how important the half-ghoul is for him and helped him out.

Everyone he asked told him different answers for Kaneki’s perfect gift. Though he didn’t get to find out what the perfect gift was, he felt he gained something else in return. He doesn’t know what to call it; all he knows is that it was a nice warm feeling.

He feels a little more confident now.

 

 

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. The Perfect Gift

Tsukiyama was deep in thought when Banjou came out from the kitchen and saw him. 

The ghoul with a goatee realized from the especially formal and yet normal way the other ghoul was dressed that today is the day of the gourmet’s most anticipated date. Kaneki hates Tsukiyama’s tacky clothes and it seems logical that the gourmet would wear something tame for the date. 

The purple-haired ghoul has been incessantly gushing to them about this date for weeks and asked all of them what Kaneki might want. They figured Kaneki needed to cheer up a little and agreed to help the gourmet keep the gift inquiry a secret. The gourmet is so dramatic and always so full of himself. He thinks that it’s fine because Tsukiyama complements Kaneki’s quiet and somber attitude. They fit each other perfectly.

Banjou is still a little confused about the relationship between the two. They are both guys after all and for ghouls, though it was not unheard of, it was still uncommon. The female smell on Kaneki just made the relationship more normal because he had a scent that a man can be attracted to. There was no formal announcement about the change in status between the pair, but it became apparent enough that nobody asked questions. He at least didn’t. 

Tsukiyama’s visits also became more frequent and sometimes would stay overnight in Kaneki’s room. They then find him in the morning wearing his clothes the night before or wearing Kaneki’s shirt. Kaneki didn’t say anything to them, but from the way Tsukiyama talks to them about the half-ghoul, and that one time Kaneki became beet red when Tsukiyama said something to him, those were enough for him to know that there is definitely something mutual going on. 

It just became too obvious in a sense that the two ghouls have each other’s smell on their bodies. They all know something else is happening in the basement whenever the gourmet comes over late at night to spar. The evidence is in the air. In the literal air because the basement smells like sex the morning after. 

Banjou does not want to imagine the details, but if it makes Kaneki happy, then he respects that. He just feels bad he made a bet with the other masked ghouls what the gourmet will buy Kaneki as a gift. He feels guilty using Kaneki’s name.

Banjou sat down beside Tsukiyama in the sofa and earnestly said, “So, today’s the day of your date, huh. I just want to tell you that I still don’t fully trust you, but I trust Kaneki’s decision. Kaneki’s been in a better mood ever since you two become closer and it looks like you somehow helped him cope with whatever he was dealing with. He even eats a little with us now. Just—just don’t you dare try to hurt Kaneki. I swear. Don’t. We all care about him and don’t want to see him get hurt. ”

“Why Banjou, I appreciate that you care about Kaneki so much. A little bit more and I might get jealous. Do not worry. I promise that I will take care of him. Everything will be consensual, I have no evil plans, and my intentions are pure. That, and the only one doing the hurting will be him. Of course, not unless something has been settled in a prior agreement—like in role play.”

Banjou scrunched up his face from hearing Tsukiyama say something weird, but his brain refuses to register the idea that Kaneki is involved in such things with this guy. He decides to ignore it. “So, did you follow my advice for Kaneki’s gift?”

Tsukiyama placed his right hand on the armrest and tilted his head to the other ghoul. He said, “Of course! I believe that you know a lot about Kaneki, especially since you live under the same roof. I trust your choice. The gifts are still in the trunk of my car though. I think Kaneki would want to open it here, but then again, he might not?“

“I think Kaneki would want to open it here,” came the other man’s quick reply. “In fact, I can help you bring it down from your car. I mean, I’m kinda curious what you bought,” the ghoul with a goatee said. He needs to know who won the bet because his week’s money is at stake. 

“That would be wonderful. Thank you. The gifts are all in the trunk.” The purple-haired man said as he handed his keys to Banjou.

“Wait, gifts? What exactly did you buy Kaneki?” Banjou said.

“All of you have made such wonderful suggestions that made me realize Kaneki deserves all of it. I couldn’t pick the perfect gift, so I just bought all of it,” Tsukiyama said as a matter-of-factly. 

The three ghouls in a gas mask picked this time to come out from the kitchen and join in the conversation they were eavesdropping in. Ichimi, Jiro, and Sante came out, wondering who won the bet. They made a bet on what the gourmet will buy for Kaneki. Technically, all of their gift suggestions were something they wanted and they could only get the gourmet to buy it if they say it is for the half-ghoul.

Sante asked, “You bought all of them? All of the gifts we suggested?” 

“Yes. Is there something wrong with that?” came the purple-haired man’s reply.

“Uh-no, I guess. We just made a bet what you wi—owww! ” Sante stopped when he got elbowed by Jiro.

Tsukiyama gave them a knowing look and smugly said, ”I see, then everybody wins because I bought it all for Kaneki.”

“No way, even the treadmill?” Ichimi said. 

“Yes, even the treadmill, but it won’t fit in my car so I had it delivered tomorrow,” came the gourmet’s reply.

Ichimi made a little fist pump in the air and happily said, “We’ll help Banjou get the gifts then! I’m sure Kaneki will come down any minute.”

Banjou was just staring at the gourmet in horror when the others gestured for him to come follow them outside. They shouldn’t have made a bet about rich bastards like Tsukiyama. He felt real bad for using Kaneki to get what they want.

They all thought it was weird for the gourmet to ask for advice and they all said something that they personally wanted to have. Well, they all live together and Kaneki could use the stuff they suggested if he really wanted to, but all of their suggestions were fueled with their desires and not with Kaneki in mind. 

Banjou left the gourmet alone and followed the others outside.

Soon, Tsukiyama could hear the door upstairs open and hear Hinami say, “Come now brother, it will be fun! You should not keep the flower-man waiting. He has a surprise for you and we all helped him come up with it!”

“I don’t have a good feeling about this surprise. I don’t remember even agreeing for this date.”

“It’s fine. Flower-man said he knows you might have forgotten so he has everything prepared in his car.”

“I don’t feel like I am up for surprises or dates today, really. ”

“No-no, I promise you the date will be fun, brother. He has told us some stuff about his plans and it sounds awesome! Plus, you will feel better when you get some fresh air.”

Hinami eventually won and came down the stairs with a gloomy Kaneki on tow. 

The gourmet knows Kaneki well enough that the gloomy expression is to be expected. He always looks gloomy when he is not with him. On the other hand, Tsukiyama is so proud of Hinami. She proves to be a wonderful wing woman who supports her big brother Tsukiyama. His plan is going so well all thanks to her.

Hinami directed the reluctant Kaneki to sit down beside Tsukiyama and left them alone.

Tsukiyama looks at Kaneki with mirth in his eyes. “So, are you ready for the date, Kaneki?” 

“You’re really asking me this? I don’t even remember saying yes, but it appears everybody is in on this date thing. You’ve even got Hinami on your side,” the half-ghoul said.

“Well, we all just wanted to make you happy and everybody has agreed that going on a date with me seems to be logical,” the gourmet said as he placed one of his hand under his chin and leans closer to Kaneki.

“You didn’t bribe them or anything did you?” came the reply, dripping in accusation.

“Moi? Of course not Kaneki! I will never do such a thing. I only want to make you happy. If making people around you makes you happy then that is what I shall do. ” The gourmet said, as he tried to brush the back of his hand on Kaneki’s cheeks. 

The half-ghoul immediately grabbed the outstretched hand, twisted it behind Tsukiyama’s back, and shoved his face down the sofa.

“What are you planning?” came the half-ghoul’s chilly whisper against the other’s ear. Each movement of his lips felt like a tingling feeling on the gourmet’s ear.

Tsukiyama can feel the hairs at the back of his neck raise. He likes where this is going. The painful twist in his arm, the sweet strength holding him down, and the warm pressure pushing his face down the sofa makes him excited. He reminds himself that this is just but a little teaser of what he could have tonight. 

Banjou was the first one to come in the front door carrying one of the presents. The backrest of the sofa hid what Kaneki was holding down with such force. The older man knows who the half ghoul is holding down, but when he blinked again, he saw the pair both sitting upright. The gourmet was smoothing his suit and fixing his bangs, while the half-ghoul was looking at the other direction as if nothing happened. 

He thinks he must have seen things wrong.

The rest of the ghouls came in the front door, each carrying a large present. Though the three were wearing gas masks, you can tell they were excited. 

Hinami peeked from the hallway and had a smile on her face as if it was Christmas. “Are all those brother’s presents? Wow! There’s so many! ” She excitedly said. She came closer and sat on the sofa opposite the pair. 

Kaneki’s expression became dim. He knew it! Tsukiyama did something to bribe the others.

“Kaneki, you’re here. These are your presents.” Banjou said, as he put one of the gifts on the coffee table. 

Four boxes of presents were now waiting to be opened in front of the half ghoul.

“This is our surprise, Kaneki! Happy Valentines Day! Won’t you open them right now?” Tsukiyama cheekily said with a big smile, clapping both of his hands in excitement.

“Yeah, go open them brother. The flower man worked hard to ask all of us what we think was the perfect gift for you. We all thought of different things but Tsukiyama got you all of them. How lucky!” Hinami said, while she was admiring the wrapping of one of the presents. The other four ghouls were standing by the sofa and waiting for the half-ghoul to respond.

Kaneki felt the pressure to open the presents. 

The half-ghoul feels bad that Tsukiyama keeps on giving them so much stuff. He wanted to return the presents, but remembers what the others told him a few months back. At first, he profusely refused any gifts from the rich ghoul, but Banjo and Hinami told him that it would make Tsukiyama happy if he accepts the gifts.

Banjou told him how stupid Tsukiyama really is and what emotional understanding he lacks, he compensates with monetary values in the forms of gifts. That, and he should just accept the present he got for his birthday because they really did need a new TV in the living room.

The half-ghoul audibly sighed.

With all eyes staring at him, he grabbed the present nearest him. He doesn’t know what to say but he does know what he wants to do to the gourmet in private when all of this is over. 

“Uhm—thanks everybody for thinking about me. I don’t know why I have so many presents. My birthday is already over. Ah, but thanks again. ” Kaneki uttered awkwardly.

“Everyday can be your birthday, if you so wished, but you only accept presents on special occasions so treat this as an accumulation of presents you deserve since your last birthday.”

“My birthday was only 2 months ago.” Kaneki said to Tsukiyama who was still grinning at him annoyingly. 

“But you deserve all of these and much, much more!” the gourmet said, as he gestured his hand towards the other.

Kaneki knows the purple haired ghoul is enjoying taunting him knowing that he will not hurt him in front of others. He just needs to tolerate him for now and he will soon get his turn.

The half-ghoul continued to glare sharply at Tsukiyama as he ripped the wrapper of the present he was holding. Somehow, this made the gourmet aroused because it could soon be his clothes that Kaneki will rip open. He scooted a little further on the sofa to give Kaneki space to open the presents.

The first gift had a PlayStation 4 bundle inside. The three masked ghouls cheered. 

“Oh, oh! I suggested that for you, Kaneki. I figured you would have fun playing it. Maybe it will cheer you up!” Sante said. 

“Thank you. I’m not much into playing video games because I was never good at it. I would like to watch you guys play though, that will be interesting.” Kaneki calmly said as he handed the box to Sante.

The next present Kaneki opened was an Apple iMac computer.

Banjou and the three masked ghouls were surprised. Nobody suggested a computer and Hinami didn’t know about their bet. They figured Hinami would have suggested a simple present, like a new book or a coffee mug. The teen pretty much suggested a gift she wanted as well. That girl knows what to ask for and it was the most expensive one.

Hinami squealed as she said, “Remember what you said about wanting to go to the library to go use their computers? Well, I figured having a computer you can use in the house will be better!” 

“This is great Hinami, thank you!” Kaneki said as he genuinely smiled and pats the teen’s head. He felt bad that the younger ghoul does not get to have regular stuff kids her age have. He would have wanted to provide things like this to improve Hinami’s education, but then, he knows he cannot afford it and can only be thankful to Tsukiyama for buying them the computer.

“How about you set this up here in the living room so everybody can use it? You can even start studying with it.” Kaneki said, still smiling gently.

“Okay.” Hinami replied sweetly.

The next present he opened was a little smaller. He was wondering what it was when he noticed Ichimi doing a fist pump. When he opened it, there was a card and delivery information for a brand new treadmill. It will be delivered tomorrow morning.

“I‘m the one who suggested that gift! I always thought that a treadmill would be good exercise at home. Building stamina is very important!” Ichimi said, unconvincingly trying to hide his excitement. He has wanted a treadmill for a while. Kaneki is so lucky to have a Shuugar daddy.

“I see, I will keep that in mind. Thank you,” Kaneki said as he handed the card to Ichimi, “maybe you can help me by waiting for the delivery tomorrow? You can put it anywhere you like.”

“Yes, sir!” the other ghoul replied.

Kaneki sighed. 

He’s down to the last present. He avoids making eye contact with Tsukiyama because he knows the other ghoul is in high spirits right now. The purple-haired ghoul is enjoying watching him begrudgingly accept gifts—that were not really meant him—with a smile on his face. That bastard planned this all along. 

The last present was a Keurig coffee maker. Ah, Kaneki knows who suggested this present. The half-ghoul heard Banjou wondering if the taste from an expensive Keurig coffee maker is the same with a regular one. 

Kaneki glanced at Banjou who flinched when he saw Kaneki knows this was his suggestion. “Thank you for this Banjou. Now we get to see if there is a difference in the coffee’s taste.”

“D-don’t mention it Kaneki! I will make coffee for every one right now and let’s all see for ourselves if it’s better or not. “ Banjou said with a nervous lilt in his voice.

Tsukiyama leans forward from his recline on the sofa and said, “I’m afraid we have to pass. Kaneki and I have to go to our date and we don’t want to be late. There are more surprises in store for him!” 

“Actually, I do want a cup of Banjou’s coffee. I don’t feel like I am up for any more surprises. I am sincerely thankful for all the presents, Tsukiyama, really. I’m sure we will all enjoy them, but I’m sorry I have to pass. ” Kaneki said tiredly to the gourmet.

Tsukiyama flipped his hair and met the eyes of the other ghouls who were holding their electronics. He then quickly glanced at Hinami who got the signal and said, “But brother, the flower man has been planning for this date for weeks now. You have to go! Besides, if you’re tired, I’m sure you can relax in your date!” 

Jiro was quiet throughout the conversation, but she decided to say, “She is right. We all helped him with the plans for tonight and I’m sure you will enjoy it. ”

Sante piped up and said, “That’s true. You don’t want us to end up retur— owww! Jiro, you keep on elbowing me!”

“What we mean is that you need to relax Kaneki. Going out to see some new sights and sceneries will feel great!” Ichimi said.

Banjou sighed. The guilt he felt earlier was coming back but he feels like he owes Tsukiyama something. He does feel bad for Kaneki, but the gourmet is doing all of this just to cheer up the half-ghoul. “The coffee maker will not run away, Kaneki. I can always fix you a cup whenever you’re at home. They are right. Tsukiyama has been telling us about this date for weeks. You should go and have fun.”

Kaneki slowly blinked his eyes. He can’t believe what he is hearing. They were all urging him to go on this date. 

It was hard for the gourmet to keep a straight face seeing the half-ghoul’s reaction.

Tsukiyama coughed a little from the side and then said,“ Just give this date a chance, Kaneki. Come with me. You don’t even need to worry about other people. It will be just the two of us. I promise.”

Kaneki glared at the other ghoul as if saying that the one who should be worried about the presence of other people is him. Once they are alone, the gourmet will not have a smirk on his face, but will have tears. 

Tsukiyama stood up and was heading to the door, waiting for the half ghoul to come with him. 

Kaneki knows defeat when he sees it, but this is just a battle lost with the war still going on. He stood up and grudgingly followed the purple-haired ghoul to the door.

Soon, Kaneki and Tsukiyama are inside the car. The other ghouls were waving at them and saying good-bye. Hinami came closer and knocked on the passenger’s window where Kaneki was sitting. 

She said, “Bye brother! Bye flower-man! See you in a few days!” 

Kaneki was sullen looking but when he heard, “few days” he had a puzzled look. 

Tsukiyama winked at Hinami and she winked back. Before Kaneki can say something to her, Tsukiyama closed the window and she went back in the house. 

She waved as the red car drove away.

 

★ ★ ★ ★ ★

 

When Kaneki and Tsukiyama left, everyone was busy doing something. Banjou was testing out the new Keurig coffee maker, Hinami had the computer, while Ichimi, Sante, and Jiro were busy setting up the PlayStation 4. The treadmill will not be delivered until tomorrow, so Ichimi had something to look forward to.

Ichimi then wondered why Jiro didn’t get anything. He asked her, “What did you tell Tsukiyama to give Kaneki?”

Jiro scratched her head in embarrassment, “You see, I took his question seriously and said the date itself will be the perfect gift. I told him that a first date in a boat or a yacht would be nice. Somewhere that is private, relaxing, and quiet that Kaneki can enjoy.“

Ichimi and Sante stopped fiddling with the cables and were looking at each other.

Jiro was confused, “What? You don’t suppose he bought Kaneki a boat?”

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. The Dolce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine the Dolce to look like this---> http://www.sunreef-yachts.com/model-interior,Single-Deck-Catamaran,29,sunreef-58-catamaran.html#!prettyPhoto

It was a long drive. 

It took them about two and a half hours in the current valentine’s day traffic before they arrived at their destination. Kaneki was quiet and was looking outside the window for most of the drive. He had his hands crossed over his chest and was staring out the window. 

Surprisingly, the half-ghoul did not ask a lot of questions nor attacked him for the little coup d’état he orchestrated in the house. The only question the other asked was where the date will be. Tsukiyama replied that their date has already begun. 

Before they got into the highway, Tsukiyama handed Kaneki a pillow and a blanket, saying that it will be a long drive and he should make himself comfortable. The half-ghoul didn’t want to use it at first, but after an hour, he was hugging the pillow and was huddled under the blanket.

They were in a companionable silence. Jazz instrumental music was playing in the radio. Tsukiyama wanted to start a conversation quite a few times, but he noticed Kaneki had his eyes closed. The fast moving scenery, the music, and the moving vehicle lulled the half-ghoul to sleep. 

When they finally arrived, Tsukiyama gently pats the other’s hair. Kaneki was sound asleep. Tsukiyama smiled, thinking how adorable the half-ghoul is. He didn’t want to wake up Kaneki, but he has to. 

Tsukiyama took off his seatbelt and leaned over to kiss the other’s neck. He whispered, “We’re here. Wake up Kaneki or else I will carry you there like a princess and you will be kicking and screaming all the way. ” 

Kaneki stirred and shoved his lover’s face away. “ You try that and let’s see who needs to be carried after,” he groggily said.

“Did you have a nice nap?” the gourmet asked with a smile. He wanted to just carry Kaneki wrapped in a blanket and snuggle up to him in bed. 

“I did, especially because you kept your mouth shut,” he said, as he sat upright and looked out the window. “Oh, no wonder I was dreaming about the sea. We’re in a pier,” Kaneki said as he rubs his eyes. 

“We are. That reminds me, how do you feel about boats? I guess in my excitement in planning everything and keeping it a secret, I haven’t considered asking if you like the sea.” Tsukiyama said.

“It’s okay, but I don’t know much about boats. I haven’t been in one since I was a kid and I barely remember it,” the half-ghoul said. 

“That’s fine. We should get going though, I do want to stretch around for a bit after driving for so long.”

The half-ghoul took off his seatbelt and said, “You’re the one who wanted to go this far for damn date.”

Kaneki went out the car and stretched. His nap in the car felt good. He has to admit that getting out of the house was a good idea. The ocean breeze is definitely different from the air in the city. It blows cool fresh air that messes up his hair.

The older ghoul took a bag out form the trunk of his car and walked towards the sidewalk. 

Kaneki followed. 

This is supposed to be a date, but he was purposefully walking behind Tsukiyama. You can’t blame him for being overly cautious while being in a date.

They walked for about a two minutes until they saw the fancy harbor. It was gated and had guards in suits by the entrance. Tsukiyama waited for him to come closer and then suddenly grabbed his left hand to lead him inside.

Kaneki became embarrassed. 

The guards waved at Tsukiyama and let them in. The harbor looked like one of those exclusive membership only places that rich old people frequent. The boats in this harbor are not like the dinghy, fisherman’s boat he was imagining. They look like mini luxury cruise ships—and that’s probably what they are.

When they passed the security guards, he immediately let go of Tsukiyama’s hand and continued to walk behind the older ghoul. Tsukiyama just knowingly smiled at him and gave him the space he wanted.

“There’s a small yacht docked in a private harbor down there and that’s where we will be staying. We also have a vacation house about a few minutes away up the hill, but there’s nothing there. If you prefer to stay on actual land, we could stay at a hotel.

“The boat’s fine as long as it doesn’t sink or anything.” Kaneki replied.

“It won’t sink if someone behaves himself and keeps his kagune hidden.” The gourmet said with his index finger waving in the air.

Kaneki was glaring at the taller man’s back as they were walking on the boardwalk. “That kagune will keep itself hidden if someone does not do anymore stupid things. ” 

Tsukiyama stopped walking and glanced back at him with a serious expression. He had one hand on his chest as he said, “I promise that I only have wonderful surprises left and no stupid ones. “

Kaneki just stared at him. That serious expression is way over used already and no longer had an effect on him.

They walked a little bit further on the boardwalk, passing many different kinds and sizes of expensive looking boats. He hasn’t seen a lot of people other than the guards and staff that were going about. That’s good. He felt a little under dressed in his wrinkled black shirt and shorts. The sea breeze kept on blowing on his hair too. Though Tsukiyama’s hair is being blown by the wind as well, at least the other ghoul looked decent in a suit. 

Tsukiyama stopped at a large red boat about 50 to 60 feet long. It had gold letters on it that read, the Dolce. Oh this is definitely Tsukiyama’s boat.

The gourmet put both his arms up to introduce the boat, “We are here, Kaneki! Meet Dolce the yacht. She is a little bit old, but I had her fully renovated and fixed just like new. She has 4 cabins in her hull below deck and 2 bathrooms. In the main deck, there’s another bathroom, a full kitchen, a dining room/living room, and out on top is the fly bridge with an open space to laze about. ”

“Of all the boats here, I can instantly tell this one is yours. It looks how you look. Flashy on the outside, but probably old and rotten inside.”

Tsukiyama flipped his hair to get his bangs away from his eyes. He then said, “Excuse me, I hired decorators to fix her interior. I’m afraid her insides are not rotten like mine. You also do not have to worry about her sinking because she will not leave this dock. As much as I would have wanted to captain the ship myself to show off, I’m afraid it will have to remain docked until we call over a licensed captain.”

“Good. I feel better knowing that this boat will be docked. I don’t know how to feel being stuck in the middle of the ocean with you. “

“Whatever you want, Kaneki. Well, shall we?” Tsukiyama said, as he invited Kaneki up the ramp and into the yacht. 

After getting a quick tour of the yacht, Kaneki was surprised. It looked like a hotel room or apartment floating on water. It felt a little compact compared to a regular room, but the layout inside the boat made it seem spacious. The interior was tastefully decorated with a minimalist modern design. The boat had shiny wood floors, white built in couches on the walls and was accented with red pillows and curtains. The dining-living room also had a large bouquet of roses on the middle of the table. 

All of it was definitely something new. He can feel the boat rocking with the waves and it feels so soothing.

Tsukiyama climbed down to the hull and showed them their bedroom. The room was more spacious than the other cabins, but it was mostly filled with the queen-sized bed in the middle. There were also lots of shelves and cabinets on the walls. 

“This is the master’s bedroom where we will sleep,” Tsukiyama happily said, as he sat on the bed, showing how soft it was. “This bed is really nice to sleep in,” the gourmet said, while he was bouncing up and down on the red bed like a little kid. His hair was all messed up from the blowing wind earlier and were getting on the way of his eyes. 

The gourmet often looked older for his age because of the way he dresses, but right now, Kaneki thinks he looks way younger. He knows Tsukiyama has given him so many things today and yet he didn’t even give anything for the older ghoul. 

Kaneki stood closer to Tsukiyama who was sitting on the bed and combed the wind swept purple hair with his fingers. He felt the other’s hair soft like silk against his fingers. The older ghoul stopped bouncing on the bed and sat still.

The half-ghoul knelt on the bed and touched his lover’s chin to tilt his head up. 

They were now face to face. 

The gourmet was blushing and was looking at the side so he didn’t meet Kaneki’s eyes. He liked the feeling of having his hair touched and can feel the warm blush on his face. 

“Your bangs. Its too long now,” the half ghoul said in a whisper. “Will you let me cut it? It’s just a little trim. At least let me do this because I didn’t get you anything today.”

Tsukiyama wants to say that being with him is more than enough. He feels alive when he is with Kaneki and needs no present as long as the half-ghoul lets him stay beside him. To even be allowed to have a date with him despite betraying the half-ghoul twice was already a gift. 

Tsukiyama nodded. He doesn’t trust himself to speak or else all of his feelings will spill out like water from his mouth. He will then be accused of being sappy.

“Do you have scissors here?” Kaneki asked as his hands continue to play with the other’s hair. 

“In one of the drawers in the kitchen, ” came the breathy reply.

The half ghoul put both of his hands on his lover’s shoulders as he whispered, “Don’t move. I’ll be back.” He dragged his nails down the other’s back playfully, crawled off the bed, and went out the room.

Tsukiyama was breathing short breaths and did not move. He does not dare. As much as he wants to think he can play along with Kaneki, the half ghoul’s command in bed play is the law. He just cannot disobey and does not want to. He likes the feeling of being told what to do and feeling the immense satisfaction of being under Kaneki’s control. It’s something he craves that Kaneki enjoys to give him as well. 

The door soon opened and the half-ghoul strode in carrying a red cloth and a pair of scissors. He draped the red cloth on the other’s shoulders and sat on his lap. Tsukiyama can feel himself becoming hard. 

Tsukiyama started to say, “Do you have to si—”

“Did I tell you you could talk?” Kaneki interrupted. “The last thing I told you was not to move right? This will be quick. I will just trim you bangs a little bit. I’m kind of getting tired of you flipping your hair to keep your bangs away from your eyes.”

The older ghoul gulped.

Kaneki is experienced in cutting hair. He cuts Hinami’s hair expertly so Tsukiyama believes in his ability. Okay, he is a little worried what Kaneki will do with his hair. He doesn’t want to return home bald. 

The half-ghoul instructed him to tilt his head up or down, to close or open his eyes and he followed all instructions obediently. He likes hearing the short snipping sound of his hair being cut and the gentle touches on his chin and shoulders. He can see that the other was trying to do a good job of trimming his bangs. He could actually stare at Kaneki this close, and the other’s attention was on the scissors and hair above his eyes. 

“There, it’s done. You can still do your stupid side swept hairstyle. I didn’t trim much off,” Kaneki said as he ran a hand over Tsukiyama’s hair. He was still sitting on top of the older man’s lap. Now that he is done cutting the other’s hair, he became very aware of how Tsukiyama is looking at him. 

Kaneki put both of his hands on the other’s shoulder and kissed the older ghoul deeply. Tsukiyama didn’t know what to do as he is stuck in between his desire to hold the half-ghoul and the order given to him to not move. 

Kaneki likes giving Tsukiyama orders that creates a conflict between his rationality and desires. He likes seeing the conflicted emotion in the other’s eyes and how it disappears after a while. Tsukiyama would then vulnerably prostrate himself and give in to his control after that. 

He hates admitting to himself that he is attracted to this man in the presence of others, but when they are alone, he wants nothing but to take everything he can from Tsukiyama. It was a sick desire to squeeze him dry. He wants everything, all of it. Greed consumes him, similar to how Rize was consumed by her gluttony.

Kaneki wants Tsukiyama’s attention, his obedience, his lusty stares, his pleading eyes, his tears, his warmth, and all his pride. He likes seeing the other ghoul messed up and in rags, that’s why he likes to rip those ridiculous looking clothes off the other ghoul. He wants Tsukiyama on the floor, begging and crying for his attention. He loves this man who is as sick, messed up and lonely as him.

“You can move now,” Kaneki said, with his lips dragging against his lover’s cheeks. 

It was not even nighttime yet, and they were already on the bed. 

 

 

END OF CHAPTER 3

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda mixed the order of the prompts and most of it will happen on the actual date.


End file.
